HARRY POTTER and the STREETS OF HONG KONG
by almost there
Summary: WOW-Harry is caught up in the mess of Hong Kong! Between the Susie restaurants and Karate schools Harry cant find a single wizarding school!Was this Mercedes and Fernon's best choice for Harry?
1. Pigpimples

Harry Potter and the Streets of Hong Kong

Here I go I hope my story is remotely entertaining.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Ha ha I stole your thing Kelley and Kelsey!

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Harry was talking on his new Verizon wireless cell phone. He had gotten it from Hermione for his birthday. She was doting upon him for some reason. The only thing Harry didn't like about this phone was that it was pink, bright pink that burned his eyes. To Harry's surprise Ron looked at it longingly.

Harry was talking to Ron who hadn't gotten a phone for his birthday, but he stole one from Dumbledor who 'pretended' not to notice. As Harry and Ron chatted Harry's new Aunt and Uncle, Mercedes and Fernon contemplated how to tell Harry about the streets of Hong Kong. They finally realized they couldn't tell him, they simply couldn't.

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

The next day was cold, very cold, though it wasn't snowing. Ron got dressed in his baggy pants and his PONY PARTY shirt and walked out the door to Harry's house. Harry put on very tight jeans and a shirt that says, ' Go ask PONY PARTY BOY'. When Ron caught up with Harry they left to go to Hermione. Now Hermione was dressed in jeans a sweatshirt that said, ' PONY PARTIES ARE SO……. FOR BOYS'.

The walk to school wasn't pleasant. Hogwarts was only about 600 miles away from Harry's house. So they had to start walking at 10:00 the previous night to get to there on time. To accommodate for their homework they created stands that would rap around their necks and had a platform so that they could work efficiently as they walked.

But tonight they were not going to Hogwarts; they were going to Pigpimples the lesser-known school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Britain. " Yo- homie dog Harry, what's cracking foo. Like the bling bling?" Harry had been talking on his phone and was very distressed that Ron had interrupted his chat to ask about the 'bling bling' Ron didn't even know what bling bling was. " Yo Hermione- What crakin my gansta fella- was up in the hisouz?" yelped Ron again.

" Do you even know the definition of gangster? Go look it up fool." Snapped Hermione and then she snapped her hands in a 'Z' formation.

oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Pigpimples was much larger than Hogwarts. Hermione pulled Harry over by the shirt and asked him whether or not they should get going to class, however Harry was still on the phone talking to a person who remains unknown. Without thinking Hermione grabbed the phone and thrust it at the ground, it shattered into peaces, and as this happened the ring tone went off, dun……..dun………dun………………..dun………………dun

oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

" Foo what did you do that for, you were the one who got that phone for me?" yelped Harry and he advanced on Hermione.

" Me? Get anything for you? YOU FRIGGIN STOLE THAT FROM RON!" yelled Hermione and she ran into the classroom."

"Your wak, don't diss me!" insulted Harry the pressure was on.

At this moment Ron was totally oblivious to what had been happening. He had been busy trying to buy another PONY PARTY t-shirt from the schools front office. Apparently he had bought a shirt and he walked out of the office happy with his purchase. Harry However was pisssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssseeeeeeeddddddddddddd ooooooooooooooffffffffffffffffff.

oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

The streets of Hong Kong actually come a little after, and yes incse you are wondering this story does have a plot, please please please review.


	2. Arion Lysalot

This is the continuation of my lovely story.

.oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo.

AT this time Ron had appeared back at Harrys' side. Harry glimpsed at Ron Ron glimpsed back. They both raised their eyebrows at the same time then turned to look at Hermione who was talking to a boy with ugly orange hair that was sticking to his very pimpled (pig pimples- don't you love it?) face. (HE HAD BRACES) He looked abnormally stupid as he and Hermione conversed.

Harry and Ron had never seen such a site.

Harry and Ron walked to their classroom and they met Hermione who was having trouble getting off the topic of this boy, " He is so cute. I think he has nice friends too. His name is Arion Lysalot (er-y-one Lies-a-lot), dream guy I tell you dream guy. Did I mention he is really cute." Hermione continued on not caring that Ron and Harry were completely not listening to her they were in a days communicating with themselves about how to hurt Arion Lysalot, jealously getting the better of them both.

"So, ding doggity dog dog, what up with the hap yo?" claimed Ron as they exited a very interesting class about how to remove a wart from someone's……………. nose… I think.

" Yo dog, it's not coo how that dog Arion is everything Her-mione talks about yo. We should yo, go yo and hurt him yo." Said Harry as he and Ron did they rapper thang.

.oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo.

Hermione met up with Arion and they walked down a path that lead to a really really really big house. Why was Hermione going to a really really really big house? That question still remains to be answered.

.oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo.

Later as Harry and Ron walked back to their separate homes, they hear low noises that were almost like screams, they came from the direction of the really really really big house.

.oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo. .oO0Oo.

Sry- I am posting another story- it's better- and still needs to be proofread- so if anyone actually reads this story they could read my new one- it's called- Daeeao- though it has nothing to do with Harry potter I still post it there.


End file.
